Watashi no Chibi Hikari
by Eldameldo
Summary: My Little Light. Two Parter. Yes, it angty AND humorish FINISHED
1. Hikari no Mariku

Watashi Chibi Hikari   
  
  
  
Author: Eldameldo   
  
1. Hikari no Mariku  
  
2. Yami no Yuugi   
  
  
  
PG - English - Humor/Angst - Published: 12-17-03   
  
This is a two part sory. The first part is sad - but i may use it to write a spin off. The second part is QUITE amusing, so please review so i can post it.  
  
  
  
Title: Watashi Chibi Hikari  
  
By:eldameldo aka bill the pony  
  
First things first, I've only seen to episode 112. I know BYami is defeated by   
  
Mariku, but I also know that by the end of the finals, one of them is back. I   
  
also haven't, seen any episodes between BYami taking Pegasus' eye and episode   
  
99. So I'll be making up what I think should happen. Kay? Kay. Oh, and I using   
  
various other stories as references until I get the money to buy more dvds. Hey,   
  
if anyone wants to buy the Yugioh movie or TV special or any episode of Gundam   
  
wing beside the first four, tell me, and I'll hook ya up.   
  
This has two parts. Neither are from the Bakura POV, but the story is about   
  
them.  
  
YuGiOh belongs to Kazaki Takahashi-san. Not me...Da-rn. Yes darn.  
  
Hikari Mariku POV  
  
I'd always seen Yami no Bakura as being a lot like my Yami. Evil and quite   
  
bloodthirsty. Especially after he stabbed himself, or rather Bakura-kun. I am   
  
also pretty sure that everyone else that knows of him feels the same way. But   
  
for some deranged reason I turned to him for help. Okay so there were some   
  
reasons: 1 I knew he could, and most likely would; 2 If he lost, Bakura-kun   
  
wouldn't have him there to hurt him anymore; 3 He was the only one I could   
  
contact because of this and that and 4 He was the only one there brutal enough   
  
to be of any use. So yea. I chose him to help. He wanted to have a duel right   
  
there in the room. He'd have the advantage he told me. But my dark would have it   
  
up on the duel platform, or not at all.   
  
I don't think Yami no Bakura likes me, 'cause it was my fault that we lost. Okay   
  
it was his fault for listening to me! But I told him to listen to me, so he   
  
disregarded his own strategies, which probably would have beaten my stupid dark.  
  
We were both about to be destroyed and he left. His body was still there by his   
  
soul wasn't. He'd gone into the ring. I'm thinking Stupid coward and that he's   
  
abandoned me. But he didn't really. He was opening the other door in the soul   
  
room when I entered the ring. Believe me, I don't want to try that again.   
  
Entering someone else's item.. gah! Well this door was totally locked down. What   
  
ever was in here was really important and BYami didn't seem keen on losing it.   
  
Or it getting out.   
  
Once the door was visible I realized this must be Bakura-kun's soul room. Poor   
  
kid I remember thinking. His dark's got him locked in his own soul room. My dark   
  
never even did that! Well BYami gets the door open, and Bakura-kun tackles him   
  
I'm thinking Go Bakura-kun! But I was not expecting Yami no Bakura to smile at   
  
him.. okay I was expecting perhaps a demonic smile, but not a soft on like that.   
  
And the demon pats him on the head!   
  
Bakura-kun stands up and starts to yell at him... a very amusing site, if not   
  
for the fact of how bizarre it was..... Bakura-kun's saying how dare he [BYami]   
  
leave him there all alone, not saying if he was coming back, and such. And get   
  
this: Yami no Bakura was kind of cowering! Finally the poor demon gets a word in   
  
and it sound like one huge soap- you know I'd never leave, I care about you yady   
  
yady yadya! Part of me wonders if I should look for reason in all of this....   
  
but I don't, for my own sanity. I let them be, staring of into space when I hear   
  
flesh being hit. I look over, ya know, expecting little Bakura to be on the   
  
floor. I did not see that. In fact, I will torture the poor demon on it as long   
  
as I live.   
  
Yami no Bakura was on floor, blood gushing from a ripped bruise on his cheek.   
  
Ow! Well he says I am sorry, but you can't come.   
  
Come where? I think.  
  
Bakura-kun nods and helps the demon up.   
  
I'm lost.   
  
Yami no Bakura tells him something about a lock and we leave, closing the door   
  
on Watashi chibi Hikari as Yami no Bakura called him. All I can say is I DON'T   
  
WANNA KNOW!   
  
Yami no Bakura locks the door back up, and I'm wondering if my Yami has noticed.   
  
Actualy, he probably hasn't. He's a little slow. Don't even tell him a joke,   
  
he'll never get it.   
  
As Yami no Bakura locks up the door he talks to me. DID I NOT SAY THAT I DID NOT   
  
WANT TO KNOW! Well, it wasn't what I had thought any way.  
  
Bakura-kun's dad... he has issues. BYami says that the guy used to beat up   
  
Bakura-kun, before the boy had gotten the ring. The ring was an apology present.   
  
To bribe Bakura from going to the police. BYami says that he never had to hit   
  
the boy, he was already totally submissive. Once the thief caught on to who was   
  
behind it, he took over and fought back. Bakura's dad got away that time. Not to   
  
long after that, the guy had Bakura pack all of his things up. Said they were   
  
gonna move. That the house reminded him of Bakura's mom. She'd died under   
  
strange circumstances. Meaning the jerk probably killed her. BYami says the only   
  
the jerk and Bakura know.  
  
Well, Bakura and his dad got on the plane, and the guy said he was gonna go to   
  
the bathroom. The plane took off and Bakura never saw him again.  
  
The jerk never put any luggage on the plane. Bakura got off in Tokyo with no   
  
money and nobody and nothing besides the clothes on his back, the ring, and the   
  
plane food the Yami no Bakura had grabbed.  
  
Yami no Bakura said that he adopted his Watashi chibi Hikari then and the two   
  
became family.  
  
Bakura-kun had been living alone, well he had his Yami, for the past 9 years.  
  
At this point I told the thief I was sorry for pulling him in to this.  
  
I don't think h heard me.  
  
We went back to the game. And we lost. 


	2. Yami no Yuugi

Eldameldo   
  
1. Hikari no Mariku  
  
2. Yami no Yuugi   
  
  
  
PG - English - Humor/Angst - Published: 12-17-03   
  
  
  
Title: Watashi Chibi Hikari  
  
By: eldameldo aka bill the pony  
  
Ha haha! Okay, I'm sad, no reviews! Well, I'm posting the last part anyway, and   
  
maybe some smart person will review me with a smiley face at least. I almost   
  
didn't get this written, accidentally deleted a file on my second....third hand   
  
computer. Luckily for me, I'm stubborn! And I found a way to undelete with out   
  
being able to access the c drive.... just ask me how I did it...I have no idea.  
  
Part Two  
  
Yami no Yuugi's POV  
  
Okay this is totally from me. I'm probably WAY off from the actual plot line.   
  
But if I had money (hint hint) I'd buy the dvds! Oh, and I've only seen the   
  
first batch in English, and most of mine are in good old Japanese, so the names   
  
might be a little off. Sorry. The battle between YY and YM is totally mine...   
  
sorry   
  
I had dropped my head when Bakura's ring fell. The dark Mariku had claimed his   
  
prize, and the soul of both the demon, and my own hikari's friend.... they were   
  
gone. Neither I nor my Hikari had much time to dwell on it for then we   
  
encountered Neia. But thorough out this time I did feel ... different. Once we   
  
left, I discovered I had an uninvited visitor. Imagine my shock at finding that   
  
loathsome thief in my soul room! You could say I was a little angry. And the   
  
whole time he just sat there grinning at me. Oh the anger! I don't know what was   
  
worse, him grinning, or his constant chatter! I swear, if I hear the song "This   
  
little light of mine" ever again... I'm rip their voice box out! Unfortunately,   
  
he singing it the whole time has gotten it stuck in my head, my hikari's head,   
  
Jounouchi's head, Honda's head, Anzu's head, Mokuba's head.... I think I heard   
  
Kaiba humming it as well. The only ones who aren't bothered by it is Yami no   
  
Bakura and Yami no Mariku! Those two won't stop singing! Twitch...  
  
I wonder how Hikari no Bakura ever put up with that demon? I do feel bad for the   
  
kid. He is frowned upon be the gods.... he has to be...  
  
Strangely, I was humming that accursed song when I went up against Yami no   
  
Mariku. I wonder if anyone will forget that? Do hope so...  
  
Honestly, I wasn't surprised when he dragged us all to the shadow realm... well,   
  
a little for the fact he brought the others this time. I don't remember the   
  
battle real well until I started to beat his sorry ass*! Go Yami! Go Yami! It's   
  
your birthday!....  
  
Cough  
  
Other than the fact I was beaming, I remember the end because he brought out his   
  
trump cards... his human shields. At first, I don't think anyone caught on. He   
  
brought out a sand filled glass pyramid. Yami no Bakura said it looked like an   
  
egg timer. Hey, it does!  
  
Well we all blinked and questioned his sanity. Again.  
  
Next was Hikari no Mariku.  
  
We continued to question.  
  
Then he brought out Hikari no Bakura. I'd forgotten he still had the ring! Well,   
  
Yami no Bakura stared to scream at he from the puzzle. Didn't understand a damn   
  
word of it.  
  
Didn't care at first either. Hikari no Mariku was giving me this look of just   
  
kill the bastard and Hikari no Bakura could join up with his dark, right? So I   
  
started my attack. Never was good at losing.  
  
Well, Yami no Mariku used Jou against me... Damn... turns out that the egg timer   
  
was Mai's soul...Jou wasn't keen with the idea of me blowing it till kingdom   
  
come...stupid sl- er . . . girl... that was a strange look from the little me. I   
  
could say the same thing about Anzu, but my.. what did do they call him? Oh,   
  
fragile innocent light of mine, well he'd kill me. Yes, most certainly would.   
  
Just tell me I'm rambling- that was a good movie.  
  
Oh, duel? Where? Here!? No! Really? Between who?  
  
. . .  
  
Oops?  
  
Um, yes, egg timer...Jou didn't want me to blow up the egg timer.  
  
Sorry, I've lost my mind I lost my mind! You haven't found it have you? My   
  
missing piece? My primary memory circuit?... I bet that when Yami no Bakura   
  
screwed with my puzzle, he ... no, I was missing my mind before that... maybe   
  
Yuugi forgot a piece?  
  
Yes, that battle, truly sorry. Well, Jou is screaming at me, Yami no Bakura is   
  
screwing at me, Yuugi of all people is screaming at me I just yelled out that I   
  
didn't have a damn clue what the hell was going on.  
  
So Yami no Mariku took the next four hours to explain it to everyone.  
  
I thought this was a waste of time, but Yami no Bakura thought up a plan. He,   
  
the tomb robber, came up with the plan that saved everyone.  
  
That's just scary.  
  
Really really scary.  
  
He said we should replay his last winning duel.  
  
He won a duel?  
  
Oh, the duel where... Hikari no Bakura saved everyone, but I got all the credit,   
  
yes I remember that duel...  
  
Yami no Bakura went back to his puzzle and talked to Hikari no Mariku. Some how   
  
Yami no Mariku didn't notice this... I have no idea how you could miss someone   
  
come out of you necklace... than, he came back and told me that the next weakest   
  
card that Yami no Mariku pulled would be his soul card, for the sake of time.  
  
Well, he pulled it, but wouldn't play it.  
  
Damn smart ass.  
  
So Yami no Bakura went over again to try and get the card on the field....  
  
He popped out of the ring, grabbed the card from Yami no Mariku's hand and put   
  
it on the field. Yami no Mariku started to strangle him and I was very tempted   
  
to let it play out... so I did. I waited for Yami no Mariku to finish with Yami   
  
no Bakura, and tie him with his special shadow realm bindings. He started to   
  
scream very violent threats, however, when he noticed that his Hikari was gone.   
  
I directed his attention to the boy on the field as...   
  
Snicker....  
  
The oh so nicely clad red archery girl....  
  
Oh, how I laughed.  
  
I paused long enough to use the puzzle to switch them, and every one laughed...   
  
and laughed... and laughed!  
  
I think it was good for us.  
  
Then I attacked with a nice black hole.  
  
I win!  
  
Again. . . .  
  
I though okay! I am the champion! Go me! Only, the shadow realm stayed... I   
  
figured it would, you know, GO AWAY! But no-  
  
Why can't things be easy for once.  
  
Well, we're all... there. I would say standing there, but Jou, Honda, Otogi and   
  
Jou's sister are trying to help Jou break Mai free, Yami no Bakura is carrying   
  
Hikari no Bakura away from the center. I can't tell which he more worried about,   
  
the shadow realm coming to collect dues, or his ... watashi chibi hikari. Where   
  
did he come up with that? Is he not the bad guy? Bad guys don't have nice names   
  
for their underlings, only good guys. Why don't I have I nice name for the other   
  
me? Thought I do admit I never called my other me my host or my property in   
  
public... so-  
  
I'm confusing myself.  
  
AHHH!!! I forgot about her! Attack of the scary Anzu! Run!  
  
Or, just fade away. Have fun my light!  
  
HA!  
  
Oh, big light. What is that?  
  
God of the dead... I USED TO KNOW THIS, PEOPLE!  
  
Oh, damn. I forgot.  
  
Hey, what's he want with Hikari no Mariku? Isn't he after the demon?  
  
No?  
  
Okay. Big guy gives Mariku a choice, keep the dark or banish it forever... he   
  
says he'll think about it.  
  
Hey, what happens to us when our hikari's die? Since we are one soul, do we go   
  
with them? Or do we say with the items? What about when human kind ceases to   
  
exist?  
  
Goody, now he talks to the thief... hey, they can't laugh at me, I'm the   
  
pharaoh!  
  
I hate people.  
  
Hey, don't leave me out, what are you talking about?  
  
Hikari no Bakura let that monster stay! I went thought all that trouble of   
  
banishing the thief, and this snot nose lets him stay!  
  
Sorry! No snot nose! Didn't mean it!  
  
DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Well, that's what I remember.  
  
This was supposed to be about the Bakura's?  
  
Oops?  
  
Do I have to do it again?  
  
Can't they just write their own account of what happed?  
  
How did Hikari no Mariku and I get stuck doing this?  
  
What do you mean I didn't do it right?!  
  
I DO EVERY THING RIGHT! I'M THE PHARAOH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* I think I lost at my no cussing goal... but I see Yami no Yuugi as one to   
  
cuss... a lot... poor little Yuugi and his fragile innocent mind. And I see him   
  
as being a scatterbrain...  
  
PS. I thank my little brother for the song idea. He started to sign it when I   
  
told him what the title meant.... God help my mother.  
  
PSS. I'm gonna type up my first completed fanfic to post! I wrote(and finished)   
  
it last October. So... somebody read it? Please? 


End file.
